


Contentment

by WritLarge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Multi, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: Both Owen and Beru had harangued him once they’d determined that he was harmless, relatively speaking. When tempting him with kindness and physical comfort hadn’t worked, Beru had begun guilting Ben. What was wrong with him? A healthy and intelligent man, lazing around meditating instead of helping with the work? Her disapproving glare had sliced clean through his objections.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).



He hadn’t expected things to turn out this way but, honestly, when had things ever gone to plan for him?

Ben felt the tiny infant sigh against the skin of his chest, protected from the harsh sun overhead by the patch of shade they sat in. He’d left the name Obi-wan behind. It felt wrong here, in the desert heat. He’d tried at first. Attempted to stick to his path as an ascetic Jedi Master and spend his days as a solitary sentinel, watching over Luke from afar.

He hadn’t lasted long.

Both Owen and Beru had harangued him once they’d determined that he was harmless, relatively speaking. When tempting him with kindness and physical comfort hadn’t worked, Beru had begun guilting Ben. What was wrong with him? A healthy and intelligent man, lazing around meditating instead of helping with the work? Her disapproving glare had sliced clean through his objections.

And so Ben had helped, spending days with them before trudging back to his lonely home afterwards. Beru and Owen never insisted he stay, though they invited him frequently. In hindsight, it was obvious what their plan had been because as soon as he’d been old enough to throw a tantrum Luke had started demanding that Ben stay. It had only taken one instance of Luke slipping out to follow Ben home and sending them all into a panic to make his residency permanent.

“Ben?” Beru emerged from the house and crossed to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek.”I’ve slept far too late again.”

“No, you deserve the rest. She’s hardly stirred yet,” he assured her. Sora was an excellent sleeper thus far, as long as she was pressed against another warm body. Between the three of them, it was an easy requirement.

Beru and Owen had been unable to conceive their own children. They’d readily taken Luke when he’d brought him, so much love to give going unused. It was a love that had spilt over to Ben as well. None of them had expected the results, however, when they’d crossed the boundary between friends and lovers, freely sharing their affections. The initial shock aside, Owen had been delighted when Ben had inadvertently succeeded in getting Beru with child where he had not. 

Beru took the sleepy babe from his arms, “I’ll be up tonight then. You and Owen will have to amuse yourselves.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.” In fact, they’d both agreed to give Beru plenty of room to recover from the birth. It had been a difficult labour. Ben had no issue with long periods of celibacy, but Owen was unused to a lack of physical affection and warmly welcomed Ben’s presence. Thank the Force that Luke slept like the dead once he was down.

“I don’t doubt that,” Beru grinned. “And I’m glad for it. As much as I adore this one, I’m in no hurry for another just yet.”

The distinctive hum of a speeder approached. That would be Owen, returning from his rounds to avoid the worst of the midday sun.

“Luke!” The boy poked his head out from where he’d been working on his lessons. “Come eat. Your uncle will be here soon.”

Beru ushered Luke inside while Ben waited for Owen, accepting a kiss when the man arrived. Owen maintained the sort of scruff that came with attempting to stay clean-shaven while doing a poor job of it. Beru often complained. Ben hardly noticed, his own beard thick enough to insulate himself from any irritation. He’d tried to convince Owen that it would be easier if he’d grow his own out, but he’d had no luck so far.

“Everything as it should be?”

“Yes. Disappointed?”

“You always think I’m looking for trouble,” Ben slid an arm around Owen as they made their way inside.

“I wonder why that might be.” This again? He'd only gone after raiders the one time, and yes, he possibly should have left a note, particularly since he'd been gone the better part of two days, but honestly...

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“Probably not,” Owen said, finally cracking a smile. “You’d be bored stiff if we made it easy on you anyway.”

Ben laughed and shook his head, parting from Owen who went to greet Beru. He was quite content with their little family, hidden away in the desert and beneath the Empire’s notice, and had no desire to seek out further excitement. Though, if it was a challenge he was seeking, he eyed Luke in his chair and Sora at her mother’s breast, the Force would no doubt be giving him one soon enough. 

“Uncle Ben?” Luke tugged on his sleeve. “Can I tell you about my dream last night?”

Ben seated himself at his side, “Of course, my boy. I’d love to hear it.”


End file.
